


Key Word: Clothes

by Doomedheros



Series: Drabbles of Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doomedheros/pseuds/Doomedheros





	Key Word: Clothes

Scott吓坏了。

他一出家门就嗅到了新衣服的味道，而Stiles至少有十七个月没去正经购物过了。买那些乱七八糟的零食可不能算数。当然给那辆破吉普买贵得离谱的方向盘套也不算——Stiles干嘛要买那个方向盘套？

总之，Stiles穿了新衣服。

这简直要把Scott吓得跳上房顶。是真正意义上的跳上去。

Scott拉开吉普车副驾驶的门，一脸“老兄你最好在我问你之前说说这到底是什么情况”的表情坐了进去。

Stiles哼着歌，双手握在十分柔软、附着了银灰色长毛的方向盘上。总是把他自己绊倒的脏球鞋已经被崭新的黑色小牛皮休闲鞋取代，然后是一条新的黑色牛仔裤，再往上是新的棕绿色的V领衫……

完全不是他所熟悉的Stiles的穿衣风格。这就像是Stiles被店员强行塞了一套衣服在购物袋里，这就像……就像……就像Derek。

Stiles发现了他脸上的怪异神色。他扭过脸，高高挑起了眉毛，问：“咋了？”

“这是我想问的！如果不是闻出来你的确是Stiles，我都要一拳打你脸上了！见鬼，你这身衣服怎么回事？”

“哦……”

Stiles一反常态，没有滔滔不绝地向他讲述这些东西的来历，他只是低头看着方向盘微笑起来。而Scott发誓他嗅到了一些和害羞搭边的东西。

“我的衣服没法儿穿了，所以……”

当他这么说的时候，Scott已经注意到了车后座底下静静躺在那儿的一片碎布，它的颜色看上去属于Stiles昨天穿着的那件法兰绒格子衬衫。

好吧。他一点也不想知道这件衣服是如何碎掉的。

也不想知道Stiles的新衣服是谁跑去买的。

更不想知道这辆车里到处都是Derek的味儿的真正原因。


End file.
